Japanese Patent No. 2579602 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,229) discloses 2-amino-1,3-propanediol derivatives, and their properties such as pharmacological activity. The patent is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The patent discloses a process for preparing 2-amino-1,3-propanediol derivatives. However, the process has disadvantages in that it contains many complicated steps, and it produces intermediates as oily substances or various isomeric mixtures. Accordingly, it is necessary to isolate and purify the intermediate products by conventional methods such as silica gel chromatography which accompany with complicated operation and use of large quantity of organic solvent. For that reason, it is difficult to remove undesired isomers, homologues, and other impurities. Thus, there is a need to a process which makes it possible to prepare an intended product with high purity, in high yield, without complicated steps, and in a large scale. That is, there is a need to a process which makes it possible to prepare 2-amino malonic acid derivatives and 2-amino-1,3-propandiol derivatives easily in a high yield.